


Do You Trust Me?

by skyla2010star



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Nooks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyla2010star/pseuds/skyla2010star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri walks into Karkat's respiteblock fully intending on having a discussion with him. Instead, he finds Karkat doing deplorable things to himself and gets a little curious.</p><p>Meanwhile, Karkat's feeling a little ... frustrated, and wants to know if Kankri trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> My moirail/beta reader requested Vantascest smut. So I gave her this. XD

This is not how you planned on today going. Actually, in point of fact, you hadn’t planned on doing this at all. Ever. But then you had walked into Karkat’s respiteblock so that you could lecture/discuss this very thing with him (it really should have been done as soon as you had entered the flushed quadrant with him), and he had been doing the most deplorable thing that one could do short of actually engaging in sexual activities. He was masturbating. Which led to your current predicament: being tied up, quite literally, by your dancestor.

When you walked in on him, he didn’t even notice you until you dropped the sex toy (a vibrator that you borrowed from your moirail, Porrim) that you were holding (you only brought it to tell him NOT to use something like that, you swear). When he DID notice you, he moaned so loudly that you were sure someone would hear him. It made you blush as red as your sweater as you just stood there, not knowing what to do. However, you distinctly remember him telling you to “get the fuck in here and shut the damned door”.

When you walked in, you went up to his concupiscent couch and just stared at him. He was beautiful, really, and so pitiful with his self-loathing and screwed up past relationships. Without even realizing it, you slowly lifted your hand and brought it to his bulge so that you could touch it. In fact, you didn’t realize you were doing just that until he moaned again when you DID touch it. At hearing his moan, you quickly came back down from whatever cloud you were on and took your hand back, wiping the genetic material that had transferred from Karkat’s already self-lubricated bulge onto your sweater.

You don’t think you have ever heard anyone or anything growl as viciously or as loudly as he did when you removed your hand from him. Incidentally, that was the turning point of this little… whatever it is. It spurred him into action, catching you off-guard, and he got off the couch before he gently but forcefully pushed you back on the couch where he just was 30 seconds previously. He kissed you hungrily, another thing that caught you by surprise. You had kissed him before, certainly, but never so… passionately, so wantonly. You weren’t entirely sure where this was headed, but since he was already devoid of clothing, you were starting to get an idea. And honestly, you were more okay with it now than you thought you would be if he had merely suggested it an hour ago.

As he was kissing you, he was moving your sweater up your body, trying to take it off while simultaneously trying to familiarize himself with you. Surprising yourself at the very least, you decided to help him and raised your sweater over your head before returning to kissing him. This kiss was slower, lazier. Almost like he just knew that now that you were already partially undressed, you couldn’t just leave. Couldn’t leave him.

He raised your arms above your head and held them there lightly while starting to trail kisses down your neck, then migrated to your chest. The lower his mouth went, his hands slowly followed. Finally, his mouth had reached the top of your pants. You had thought that maybe he would come back up your chest, but instead he slowly started to take your pants off. And you were too breathless to even whimper in protest. Instead, you moaned deep in your throat, causing him to pull your pants off at a quicker pace.

When he had finally succeeded in taking off all of your clothes, he paused in his kisses and looked you straight in the eyes. He had to wait a few seconds to catch his breath, but then he had asked you a question that had an answer so obvious that for a minute you couldn’t believe he had even asked it.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, sweeting.” There was no hesitation. Why would there be? How could he think that you didn’t? He was your matesprit, after all. If you couldn’t trust your matesprit of all beings, then who could you trust? But as he began tying you to the headboard and footboard of the concupiscent couch by your wrists and ankles, you began to understand. Matesprits didn’t typically tie up or restrain each other. They didn’t have to. This kind of thing was usually something that happened between kismeses, and having your matesprit do this to you could make you think that they were flipping black for you.

But you trusted him. Completely. Thoroughly. Unashamedly.

Which leads to this current event. He finishes tying your ankles and comes back up to press soft kisses to the side of your mouth and to your neck. You close your eyes and relish in his touch, in his kisses. You try to concentrate on your breathing as his mouth moves to your ear. He licks it and sucks on it for a minute before whispering in it, his breath making you shudder.

“Kankri… Please… Please let me make you feel good. Please let me show you how good it is…”

“But... My vow-“

“It doesn’t make sense for you to have the vow anymore. You have a matesprit.” He pauses and looks you in the eyes. “You have me.”

You swallow thickly and think, a miniature war raging inside your head (You don’t need sex! But it feels so good! But your vow! But, shit it feels good!). After a minute or so of that, you nod almost imperceptibly. “Okay,” you breathe out softly.

He gives you the most brilliant smile you’ve ever seen on his face, one that makes it look like he thinks you just gave him the best present he could have possibly gotten, ever, for anything. And then he starts moving his mouth down your body again, and it feels so good and why haven’t you ever done this before? And he’s just kissing and nipping his way down your body right now. How is it going to feel when-?

No. No, you are NOT allowed to think those thoughts. You just need to relax, and stop thinking, and let Karkat do whatever he thinks will make you feel good. Because let’s face it, he’s doing a pretty good job of that anyway. Now he’s at your stomach, and you shudder again as you feel him get lower and lower on your body. Your bulge seems to sense it too; you can feel it wiggling around, trying to get attention. And you think that he’s going to go there next, but instead he gets close enough to have you anticipating it, and then backs off and continues making his way down your thighs, pausing briefly at your knees. Then he continues down your shins and calves to your ankles, pausing briefly again, across the tops of your feet, and then lingering at your toes. He kisses each one before making his way back up to your bulge, going just as slowly as he did when he completely bypassed it.

This time, though, he lingers, not doing anything, and looks up at you with wonder in his eyes. This time you whimper, and he seems to take that as his cue to finally, gloriously, do something.

So he does. He slowly (very slowly, achingly slowly) licks the underside of your bulge, and if your nook wasn’t wet before, then it most certainly is now. Your hips jerk up and you think that it’s a good thing that your legs are tied down because you might have accidentally kicked him otherwise. Karkat seems to like that reaction, because next thing you know, not only has he licked your bulge again, but now your whole bulge is inside of his mouth. At first you dimly think, beyond the glorious pleasure, that this is NOT a good idea. He’s sure to accidentally hurt you; trolls DO have sharp teeth, after all. But he is being very careful with not letting his teeth touch you at all, even though your bulge is squirming around in his mouth.

Some saliva and genetic material drips out of his mouth, and he moans like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted and oh gog that felt good, with his lips wrapped around you like that. Eventually, though, he comes back up (probably so he doesn’t drown; you had no idea that you could produce that much genetic material), licking his way up to your mouth before he kisses you again. It’s impossible to keep track of time right now, but after what feels like forever, you break apart, gasping for air.

“You,” he pauses, pressing a kiss to your forehead, “are absolutely,” another one to your nose, “delectable.” The last kiss he leaves is on your lips, and you sigh contentedly. Your bulge and nook, however, are a little more impatient than your thinkpan would like them to be, and by now they’re aching for release. Thankfully, Karkat seems to sense this and he moves his hand down to your nook. Your bulge wraps around his wrist, and he looks up at you. “Do you trust me?” he repeats his question from earlier. Your bulge tightens around his wrist earnestly and he seems to take that as a yes and ohhh.

He’s just pressed two fingers into your nook, and you don’t think you’ve ever felt something this good in your life. Why had you taken a vow of celibacy in the first place? What was there to prove, especially when your matesprit can make you feel so good? Wait, why are you thinking about this right now? Actually, why are you thinking at all? Karkat alleviates this problem by making your hips jerk wildly (well, as wildly as your restraints allow them to), and you are completely and utterly incapable of thought at all. He’s found this absolutely perfect spot, sending spasms throughout your whole body. It’s only just now that you belatedly notice that at some point while you were stupidly thinking instead of just enjoying this, and enjoying him, he’d added a third finger to the first two.

He doesn’t let you come down from your high for too long before he does it again, and then again a couple of minutes later. You think you’re getting really close to orgasm, and you try to let him know.

“Karkat… Please… I’m so close, please.”

“I know. Shhh, I know.” He smiles at you, almost lazily, and then pulls his hand away, making you whimper loudly. You need his touch again. You need to be filled again, you feel so helplessly empty. But then he seems to know that too, because now he’s on top of you, with his bulge right against your nook. He seems to be waiting on something, though, and you’re not very happy about this, so you whimper and plead with him, saying his name again, and finally, finally he’s inside you and it feels so wonderful and you feel so full and you never ever want this feeling to go away.

He rocks his hips against you, and his bulge squirms inside of you, and it touches that spot. It pokes, and prods, and rubs against it, until your eyes are leaking red tears and then you see stars and you’re blubbering incoherently and your vision goes completely white as you explode, Karkat following you almost immediately.

You breathe heavily as Karkat undoes your restraints. He wraps himself around you, licking your neck playfully.

“I pity you,” he says softly.

“I pity you too, “ you respond weakly. 

A few hours later, he had you literally wrapped around his fingers again (he quite favors nookplay). You decide that if you ever come to regret breaking your vow, you don’t think it’ll ever be by his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will be able to write sex lasting more than a paragraph...


End file.
